Forbidden Love between the Ages
by mystical-eyes
Summary: A curse was placed upon two races: The faeries and the humans. This curse has still plagued the same beings throughout the years. Two people among them: Ginny and Draco. Will they find true love? Or will the curse live up to its name?


Disclaimer: I don't know why we put these thingy's but I will put one anyway! -- I don't own any characters in this story except the ones I made up of course. The rest belong to J.K.R.  
  
Summary: A curse was placed upon two races: The faeries and the humans. This curse has still plagued the same beings throughout the years. Two people among them: Ginny and Draco. Will they find true love? Or will the curse live up to its name?  
  
"..." talking

'...' thinking

[][][] changing place

**Bold** expressions, sound, etc...

_Italic_ the past, high lighted, etc...

Underlined high lighted, emphasize something, etc...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 1  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life 

Evanescence

* * *

The curse and leukemia

There was a time where all good reigned. As we know, all that comes with the good comes with the bad. For the faeries, the bad came very swiftly. For the Humans, the bad came even faster. Yet, hope was there for a reason. It was there watching and waiting for the right moment to make sure that peace would be restored. Sadly, on a few occasions, hope must pick the hardest path to get there.

It all started a few hundred years before Hogwarts was born. A human and a faerie held a ceremony, a ceremony for marriage. It was the first to be held between the two races and everyone was celebrating, with good reason, but all good things must come to an end... The two generations never had grudges against each other, 'til this day...

[][][]

The wedding...  
  
On a bright and beautiful day, a couple was to wed. Inside the church, everyone was itching to see the bride and the groom together. They were calm and collected, unlike the people outside near the entrance of the church.  
  
"JOCELYN HARPER! You are going to move you're pretty little behind over here, Now!" screamed a plump looking woman. She seemed to be looking at a young lady with thin lips.  
  
"Mother, I could move faster if this dress was a bit less layered! I knew I should have picked the other dress..." A young faerie with light blue wings said. She looked very mysterious with her dark blue eyes and her white gown. The young woman, started to flatten any crease that found its way onto her veil and prepared to walk into the church full of peach, pink, and white roses.  
  
"This is it! This wedding day shall not be ruined you hear! Good! Now, MOVE OUT!" screamed one of the bridesmaids with a pale blue dress that ended beneath her knees. She looked young and full of life with her orange sparkling eyes and her yellow wings. (Author's note: Think Tinkerbell wings.)  
  
"Maria!" screamed the bride giggling. The girl in blue grinned and walked away, head held high. Everyone stood up as the music started to play. They all looked at the cute flower girl as she ran to her dad trying to get away from all the stares.  
  
"This is it; you are going to be attached forever! While I'm still single and good-looking! I bet you're feeling devastated now."  
  
"This is the happiest day of my life. I will not refrain myself from beating you until you have the shape of a smurf, just because you are the best man!" whispered the groom menacingly. He had blond hair and piercing light blue eyes that showed what he truly felt: he felt like the happiest man on earth.  
  
"Ehehe... ok man! Don't need to get all pissed and everything!" the man said holding his hands up. Plenty of 'shhh's' were heard when the bride made it to the front, giving her bouquet to one of the girls on her left.  
  
"How you feeling?" whispered Jocelyn while the priest began talking.  
  
"Great! Just great! I'm absolutely, wonderfully, greatly, ecstatically ecstatic!" said the groom nodding his head at every word that came out of his talkative mouth.  
  
After a few minutes of painful standing, well, it was painful for the bride who was wearing huge heels, the priest finally came to the part where the words 'I do!' Would be spoken.  
  
"Do you, Ms. Jocelyn Harper, take Mr. Matt Anderson, as your husband?"  
  
"I do." She said smiling a very big smile.  
  
"Do you, Mr. Matt Anderson, take Ms. Ha-"  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't!" said the groom annoyingly.  
  
"For goodness sake! Just say the TWO words Matt!" growled his soon to be bride.  
  
"What if I don't w- I do!" he said right after the bride poked his sides, hard.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." said the priest who was looking at the groom with a look of 'Who do you think you are?'.  
  
"Finally!" he said before lightly pushing his now proclaimed wife's chin to his, slowly. Everyone had a smile and a few people whistled as the two made their way out of the church to the reception party in the gardens at Jocelyn's house, but not before tripping down the stairs in front of all the guest.

[][][]

At the reception party...  
  
"I can't believe I tripped in front of 237 invites." She said hiding her face with one hand while waving at a few people with the other.  
  
"Correction! "I" tripped in front of the 237 invites, while "you" enjoyed the ride in my very comfy arms."  
  
"Matt, you are such an ass."  
  
"Isn't that why you married me?" he said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"I just do."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You lost."  
  
"What do you mean I lost?"  
  
"You lost the verbal battle, because all you could say as a come back was a pitiful 'whatever.' So, I say ha! Ha, and ha and ha!" said the groom poking his wife in the belly.  
  
"Whatever is a perfectly acceptable comeback!" she protested.  
  
"Oh don't even try! You know you're fighting a losing battle! If you want to lose twice, be my guest."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"EIN! Bad answer! Me: 2, you: a big fat humungous 0! Oh, this is great!" he said clapping his hands together.  
  
"Do you want a divorce now?"  
  
"No! I wore this uncomfortable tux for this stupid wedding and now you're telling me to divorce?! I don't want to live with my life knowing that I wore a tux for a wedding only to be divorced 24 hours later!"  
  
"Well, we could divorce after 48 hours."  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Oh no, there comes Mary-Ann McEvan!" she said turning away. "I didn't even give her an invitation! What is she doing here? Oh, let's hope she doesn't see me."  
  
"You're wearing a huge ass white dress and we're also the only ones getting stared at. Of course she won't notice you!"  
  
"Fine, let's hope she doesn't walk over here."  
  
"Oh, Jocyyyyyy!!!!!!!!" screamed a very skinny lady with a horrible purple dress.  
  
"What a lunatic! She's coming our way... Jocy." said Matt cracking up at the nickname.  
  
"Don't call me that unless you want to get castrated! Hey, Mary-Ann! It's nice to see you! How did you get here?" She ignored her pale husband who gulped at the word castrated.  
  
"Well, I noticed you forgot to drop by and give me my invitation, so, I came here on my own!" She said as she flipped her fuzzy red hair to the side.  
  
"Isn't that nice Matt? She invited herself to our wedding reception!" she said faking a smile.  
  
"Oh! Are those cheesecakes? Um... I'll talk to you later!" she said scurrying to the waiter who had cheesecakes on a tray.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"I... absolutely... hate... HER! Does she ever get it?! I don't want her here! How the hell did she get pass the body guards with no invitation? Oh great faeries above! Is she that thick? Well, I can't understand why she would be, she's so skinny!" she said pacing in her huge gown.  
  
"Well, look at that, she invited herself and she's eating all our cheesecake." He said glaring at the young lady. "If I were a magical person like you, I would poke her 'til a hole manifested itself on that chosen spot." He said crossing his arms.  
  
"You don't need magic to do that." she said looking at him strangely.  
  
"Anyhoo, I think it's about time to cut the cake." He took Jocelyn's hand and started to walk rapidly towards the mountain of cake.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"It is when someone is eating all the cheesecake and you want to make a distraction!" he said now sticking his tongue out in concentration as he cut the first cake very slowly.  
  
"Well, cut it faster!"  
  
"Everyone has to have the same piece size!"  
  
"Oh god! Why did I marry such a freaky man!"  
  
"I am, by no way, freaky." He said as he was still trying to cut a piece from the cake.  
  
"Oh, stop that!" She gently took the knife away form him, much to his dismay, and waved her hand over the 12 cakes, or was that 13?  
  
"Well... you should have said you could do that!" said the now blushing groom who was glaring at the perfect pieces of cake. He was comparing his that looked a bit... deformed, to the others that looked like they were laughing at him with their perfectness.  
  
"Alright, let's eat the first piece and call her over for the second. Hurry! I only see 5 left... make that four!" He took out the piece that he cut out and shoved some in his wife's mouth.  
  
"Eeeewww! Did you have to get it all over my face?" she said wiping her face with a napkin.  
  
"Too, haha, funny, ha!" He stopped laughing as soon as he noticed a large chunk of cake on his cheek and in his mouth and a bubbling feeling in his stomach after he swallowed the cake.  
  
"Do you feel that?"  
  
"Yes, J, what's wrong?" Before he realized what happened, he fell on the floor and everything went black.  
  
The guests watched with horror as the newlyweds were surrounded by a white light and fell to the floor turning into two lockets made of red transparent glass.  
  
"Oh no!" screamed a chubby looking man with blue eyes. He seemed to be the groom's father. "Someone get help!" a handful of people got their cells out and started dialing 911.  
  
"Who could do such a thing to my baby?!" the mother of the bride cried hugging the locket close to her.  
  
"It's you!" screamed the chubby man pointing at a stranger in a black robe who was hanging from the ceiling. "Magic! You're a wizard!"  
  
"Uh... no!" the person in the black had a sort of "duh!" to her voice.  
  
"Then what are you? You... you flying creature!" screamed an old woman who was hiding under one of the diner tables. She was munching on her cheesecake when the person in the black cape responded.  
  
"I'm a witch you old coot!" Plenty of oh's could be heard. The old lady started to choke on her cheesecake a few seconds later. Three minutes later she died.  
  
"Granny! You killed her!" declared a young faerie. The so called witch took off her hat and descended a few feet in the air. She turned beet red and then purple, and then blue... Then she stopped changing color.  
  
"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE MONGROL, I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" she humphed and walked to the other side of the room helping herself to a piece of cheesecake.  
  
"Then what happened to my daughter and my son in law? Where did they go?"  
  
"They have been locked into the lockets for all eternity. They can't come back out unless they find their reincarnations." She took another piece and swallowed it whole. "This is great cake by the way!" she said smiling. Everyone in the garden was annoyed, shocked and bewildered.  
  
"How do we bring them back? There has to be a way!" screamed the best man determined to find his best friend.  
  
"Well, the only way is for their reincarnations to fall in love, but not to admit to themselves that they are in love, and that's pretty hard mind you... Why don't you just read the scroll that talks about it. Oh, hold on! It's with my master! Hehe... guess you can't get it!" she said giggling.  
  
"Well, we'll fight your master and get that scroll!" said Jocelyn's mother happily.  
  
"It's not that easy! You have to find their reincarnations, and they ain't appearing in the next 250 years." She said sadly. "Look, I know you think I did it, but I didn't. The spell was made into the cake. The cook added the spell for my master. I was just here to make sure they turned into lockets. After that, I'm quitting." She said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well, they are turned into lockets, so leave us!" screamed the groom's father.  
  
"Alrighty, may I take the rest of the cheesecake?"  
  
"Go ahead..." said the father weeping at the loss of his son. He knew his generation would go on with his other two sons, but no one liked to lose their children.  
  
"My master told me not to say this, but I feel it's my job to warn you since none of you deserved this."  
  
"Out with it then..." Maria said angrily.  
  
"Well... this spell acts like a virus. Once it's unleashed, it doesn't disappear... unless you find the locket of Carmel, the locket of my master, and trap her in it on a night of a full moon. Then it will end..." She said slowly.  
  
"Great! Just great! How the hell are we going to find the locket?" asked another bridesmaid.  
  
"What do you mean the spell acts like a virus?" Now all the attention was directed off the groom and the bride to the 'flying creature'.  
  
"It means... this spell will affect anyone that is a faerie or human. All it takes is a faerie and a human to love each other and admit it. When I mean human, I mean wizards and witches too. We are human except with magical powers." She said sadly.  
  
"Good Goddesses!" gasped Maria.  
  
"Indeed..." she said sadly. "Don't even try to find a cure... there isn't one. Goodbye." She said as she apparated away.  
  
Since that day, the faeries stayed away from the humans, the muggles mostly since the curse started with one. The muggles forgot about the incident, since year after year, all who had proof of the incident were dead. So it became a legend to the muggle world. Though the wizards and witches knew about the incident, they still refused to forget it with a simple memory charm. They refused to forget it at all. They kept it inside their brains. Years later, some believed it was real, and some believed it was rubbish.  
  
They did try hard to find whoever placed the curse on the couple, but it was no use. There were too many witches and wizards that they would never find who it was before 100 years or more. So they gave up hope, but hope didn't give up on them. Hope found just the right people to mess with...

[][][]

The burrow...  
  
You probably don't know me, nobody at Hogwarts knows me. Well, sure they see me, but they always refer to me as Ron's little sister or my favorite one: Weasel. Thanks to the trio's nemesis, I am officially known as Weasel to the dear Slytherin's. My life is fucked, but I'm going to change it. This summer, I bought new clothes and robes! Well... new hand-me-downs, but their stylish! Just because I bought you clothes won't change anything right? Well, that's what I just realized too. Every year, I hoped that something would change. Nothing ever did, so I decided to change it myself. I'm going to take action! Now, all I have to do is get out of my comfortable, warm, comfy, secure bed to walk to the cold, ugly, worn-out bathroom. Naaahh... I think I'll stay here... As she was going to close her eyes again, she heard someone knock on her door.  
  
'Mind? How much do you bet that that's Hermione?... You're life? Yeah, I thought so too.' She thought as she whispered the most feared words in the morning.  
  
"Come in." AH! There, I said it! OH boy! Now I bet you that she's going to pull the covers if I say I don't want to get out of bed.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley! Get out of bed now!" said a very irritated Hermione.  
  
"No!" There go the covers... I feel like crying, that way I could create an ocean full of water and drown Hermione in it! Grrr, the horror of waking up in the morning to see a Hermione! Yes, I have labeled people. Characteristics of a Hermione: #1 they stick to the library like it's oxygen. #2 they wake up early in the morning. #3 they are really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really irritating! And last, but not least, # 4 they are bookworm-ish! Yep, I invented a new word too!  
  
"Alright! Up! Let's go!" Every morning she does this, which explains the dark black bags underneath my eyes. Even though I have bags underneath my eyes, I find that I still look alright. Then after she gets me out of bed she drags me to the bathroom. When I mean drag, I mean drag! She practically pulls me to the bathroom, which explains the numerous carpet burns I always get. Now, you understand why I hate summer mornings.  
  
I look into the cabinet mirror and you know what I see? I see a girl with freakishly bright red hair and weird eyes. That's why I wear my green contacts, to hide the color. This will probably freak you out. The color of my eyes is dark blue. Yeah, I know what your thinking, why don't you take off the contacts and leave your eyes contactless and people would already think you were wearing contacts? Well, I don't want to. Bad reason huh? Anyways, I've changed over the years... I don't wear anything that shows my body. I always wear sweaters, even in summer. I always wear pants or long skirts. The exception is when I sleep, and then I wear short-shorts and a shirt, that's only for summer. You wonder once again, "Why start wearing things like that?" Well, my self-esteem had gone below normal when Malfoy read my Valentine to Harry and the whole school. It had gone even lower when everyone in school called me Weasel and ignored me when they didn't.  
  
So, yep! Life is great, now that I'm a wall! I'm serious, I really am a wall. People walk into me! Anyways, I also see an army of freckles that cover my nose and shoulders. Darn freckles! Plus, there's something more! I'm poor... ah well! At least I have a roof over my head and **Snort** I'm loved. The word love has been lost into the pile of garbage near my bed when Harry went out with Cho. I dated those other guys hopping that I would get him jealous, but it was no use... so with time, the crush passed, but the rumors about it didn't.  
  
I quickly took my shower using the strawberry shampoo I loved so much, and ran to my room and locked the door with, what else, the lock. I grabbed an outfit that I had picked out last night, a pair of black baggy jeans, and a white spaghetti strap tank-top paired up with my favorite thin black sweat- shirt. I zipped the sweat half way up and shoved on my trusty pair of comfortable white and silver running shoes. I opened my trunk to find all my things perfectly aligned. I pulled out my perfume and sprayed some on my neck. I'm a girl after all! I threw it back in and wingardium leviosa-ed my trunk downstairs with me.  
  
"Good morning Ginny!" said my whole family and Hermione, but Harry? No, he wouldn't dare speak to me, since he still thinks I like him. What a dumbass! I'm sorry, I just really need to let my frustrations of the morning out.  
  
"Hey, so mom I was wondering if I could stay at school for Christmas break."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean Harry's gonna celebrate Christmas with us!" said a very retarded Ron who still thought I still had a crush on the-boy-who-ignores- me. I'm still a bit pissed about that. I don't let things go very easily you see. I know I know, it's been 2 years. So?  
  
"I don't care. So mom could I stay?" I asked taking a chunk out of my chocolate pancake.  
  
"I don't see why not." She said slowly. Mom, dad, Charlie and the twins were the ones who seemed to notice me most and understood my needs.  
  
"Thanks mom. You know what? I think we should go to the station now. We're going to be late." The real reason why I wanted to get out of here was that I wanted to get a compartment to myself, which meant going earlier then most students.

In front of the Hogwarts Express...  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Ginny, stop whining so much!" Oops I said it out loud... hihi!  
  
"Make me ass fart!" Oooohh, take that Ronald!  
  
"Ginny, that's no way to speak to your brother! Say sorry." Hermione said looking at me with disapproval.  
  
"I won't apologize if he keeps acting like I'm inferior and that I need to be reminded that I'm an invisible wall, again." I said crossing my arms. I know I'm being childish, but having a brother like Ron for 16 years of your life, will do that to you.  
  
"Ginny, why are you always like that?" said Harry.  
  
"He speaks!" I said with mock shock.  
  
"Of course I speak!" he said looking dumb. Harry, you poor, poor boy...  
  
"Poor boy..." I said shaking my head sadly. I can't believe I had a crush on him.  
  
"Board the train you guys hurry!" I waved at my mom and dad and got on board. I walked to a compartment, opened the door and stretched myself onto one of the comfortable seats. "Ah... comfy... Now, to catch some shut-eye..."  
  
After I closed my eyes, I heard the compartment door swing open and I felt someone sit down on my legs. That hurts! I opened my eyes to see Ron. Big surprise there!  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" I said rolling my eyes and not trying to hide my look of irritation at all.  
  
"Well, you saved us a compartment that's why were sitting here." He said it like it was obvious. I calmed my temper feeling like it was going to blow up any second. Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out... aaahh... feeling much better.  
  
"I wanted to sit alone for once. That's why I didn't wait for you guys." I said slowly like I was talking to kids. Oh, Ron was a kid! I'm not sure about Hermione, Harry and... Cho? (Author's Note: Cho is in the 7th year! ok? goody! o.o)  
  
"What the fuck?" I said looking at her strangely.  
  
"Hi Hinny!" 'Oh, don't hi me you bitch and how many times did I tell you my name?'  
  
"Uh... hi." I said smiling showing way too many teeth.  
  
"You know, your teeth are a bit crooked." She said smiling sweetly. She had the Chinese accent, since she went to China for the summer.  
  
"Ehehe...hehe..." 'Arrrrgggghhhhhhhh! How about I punch you on the jaw so many times and see whose teeth are crooked?!?! Hmmm? Up for it, Cho?'  
  
"Cho, Ginny's teeth aren't crooked, they are perfectly fine." said Hermione smiling at me. Probably trying to avoid a battle.  
  
"No, they're crooked." She said smiling sweetly at me and glaring at my mouth like she was trying to kill it.  
  
"Ok, look, can we stop this conversation about my teeth, because it's freaking me out." Cho smirked and leaned against Harry. Is there anyone in the world who thinks I don't like Harry anymore? No? Damnit!  
  
"I'm going to look for the trolley lady. Do you guys want anything?" I asked looking at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"I would like three chocolate frogs, two pumpkin pastries and one cauldron cake." Cho said smiling, you guessed it, sweetly.  
  
"Uh... whatever..." I said raising my eyebrow at her.  
  
"I'm hungry." She said. I'm hungry, fuck you! You just want me to buy all that shit for you.  
  
"I'll be back when I'll be back."  
  
"Riiiight..." she said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. What the fuck is her problem?! She copies my facial expressions! Uhh... get me out of here.  
  
I slammed the door behind me and looked in search of another compartment. I walked a bit farther to open the door to see none other then Casey Elestroy, Slytherin bitch extraordinaire! I groaned and slammed the compartment shut on her face and started to walk away. I'm guessing she wanted to follow me to the trolley lady, since she called my name: Weasel.  
  
"What do you want?" I said not even turning around. She said my name loud enough for the whole wagon to hear and the two others beside ours. She had a pretty loud voice.  
  
"Why don't you turn around? Don't' want me to see your tears? Boo-hoo!" she said faking her crying. Her friends laughed along with her.  
  
"Actually, I'm scared of seeing your horrible face and being mentally damaged for the rest of my life. Oh and stop crying, the windows might break." I heard people laugh in the background and I couldn't stop the smirk on my lips to form. Oh that was good Ginny!  
  
"Oh shut-up and duel me bitch!" she said taking out her wand and pointing it at me.  
  
"I don't feel the need too." I said turning around and walking away, but I knew she would cast a spell so I moved out of the way just in time to not get hit by the incendio she wanted to put on me. Tried to ruin my favorite sweat-shirt, huh?! Well, then I'll ruin your hair. I took out my wand and yelled "Diffendo" on her hair to see it cut off from her right ear and lower. Damn, I have good aim!  
  
"You. Whore!" She screamed as she ran up to me and prepared to slap me. Boy, am I glad for taking those karate lessons! She would have gotten a good hit if I didn't put my hand up to block it and push her away, but she didn't give up. She tried to kick me on the side of my head, but I caught her ankle and Oh my bad! I twisted it! The sickening **Crack** could be heard throughout the crowd and I felt compelled to laugh when they all winced at the same time.  
  
I wanted to kill her, but one of the things I thought myself was never let emotions take over; well actually I learned that from watching a muggle movie Hermione brought to our house, The Last Samurai. (Author's Note: Ring a bell? It's really good! I cried rivers when I watched it!)  
  
"Silencio!" I shouted as I saw she was going to say something that would hurt my already hurt feelings. "Elestroy, try calling me that again and I'm going to twist your neck instead. Petrificus Totalus! Good bye." I turned around and walked away. Booya! (Author's Note: I decided I wanted to put it in! lol I took it from Kim Possible's Ron Stoppable.) Take that... whore! I feel good! No, scratch that! I feel great! I skipped my way out of that wagon and started to look for the trolley lady.  
  
I did find her, I found her on the last wagon. It's like she knew I wanted to look for her so she placed herself as far away from me as possible. Anyhoo, I bought four chocolate frogs and one pumpkin pastry. I then decided to enjoy myself while eating in one of the compartments away from the whore Casey and Ms. I-can-see-crooked-teeth-a-mile-away.  
  
I heard talking in one of the compartments in front of me and decided to check it out. I couldn't take a step forward as the compartment door on my right opened and someone came out and clamped a hand over my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was no use. I tried biting, but the hand was placed over my mouth so that I couldn't bite it! It was infuriating. No use thinking about it anymore. I was being kidnapped in the Hogwarts Express! How gay is that?! Very!  
  
After a few seconds of struggling, I stopped and decided to listen to the conversation happening in the compartment I was going to walk to.  
  
"Listen here... you... you muggle. You sh-" it sounded very much like Mr. Malfoy...  
  
"What's a muggle?" another man asked.  
  
"Shut up and listen here! You will find a cure for my son and fast! I want him in the circle before his birthday which is a few weeks after the Yule Ball." What's this about a cure? I'm guessing the circle is the death eater circle.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you're son is very ill."  
  
"What do you mean he's ill?" Ill?  
  
"He has cancer a muggle thing. It-"  
  
"Nooooo! My son does not have a muggle cuncer or whatever it is in him! Tell me about it so that way I can find a cure!" Malfoy has cancer?! What the fuck. I knew the boy was fucked up, but he doesn't deserve something this shitty!  
  
"He has leukemia and isn't going to live very long if you keep on putting more pressure on him. I'm guessing he'll live to reach his 17th birthday and after that, well that's pretty much a miracle." A man said. I saw the silhouette of a bald man. I think he was a doctor, since he talked about Malfoy's health. What the hell is leukemia? Need to do some research on this. Oh fuck... I'm turning into a Hermione. This is bad... very bad...  
  
"I will do what is needed to get him in. My lord has already everything planned. He will- Why the heck should I tell you his plans?"  
  
"Well, you started talking and I-" the little bald man responded.  
  
"Oh shut up! You insignificant little man! Now, I'm going to bring you back to your so called clinic and you will hear from me in a week. Here's your check and go away!"  
  
"You have to bring me back sir."  
  
"I knew that!" and with that weird conversation, I turned around and realized who my so called kidnapper was. It was my brother's nemesis, the dude with the cancer, whatever you want to call him, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hehe... so you have cancer?" I asked backing up against the wall. He had a killer look on his face and it seemed like he wanted to kill someone in this compartment a.k.a. me. He pushed me against the wall and I couldn't help squeaking. He came closer so that I could feel his breath on my face.  
  
"You listen here Weasel! You won't tell anyone about this! If you do I'll make sure you won't walk for the rest of your life! Got it?" he said softly, but menacingly. Damn his eyes for making me feel like I was as tall as a snail. (Author's note: I love snails... squishy little things...) Hey, I didn't know his eyes were grey... ahh! He's giving me the glare! I snapped my eyes closed immediately. I felt him smirk. Yes, I _felt_ him smirk! I opened one eye to notice that he was laughing at me. What the heck? He was laughing? Laughing?!?!?! Hell has officially frozen over! Right now I look like this 0.0, literally!  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The last thing I expected was to catch a Weasley running down _my_ wagon. Yes, being rich has its good side. I recognized her by the trademark hair and her baggy clothes. I don't really know what happened to her. In her 5th year, she was beginning to change. She started to wear bigger clothes and became more silent. She became almost... invisible. **Snort** Like she wasn't before she wore baggy clothes. I always ignored her, 'til today of course.  
  
Anyways, I found her in front of my compartment doors with muggle clothes and knowing what was happening in the compartment beside me, I knew I had to stop her from listening. I planted my hand over her mouth and I wanted to laugh at the expression on her face. I noticed that her pupils stayed in one place and didn't move at all, so I guess she was wearing those things muggles wear instead of glasses. I couldn't read her eyes, but I could tell she was panicking.  
  
She stopped struggling after a while, but damn! If she resisted anymore I would have let go. She's pretty strong for a girl! I noticed that she stopped struggling for a reason. She was listening to the conversation on the other side. I thought about covering her ears with my hands, but that would mean taking my hand away from her mouth and taking my arm from her waist, then she would escape and tell those little arses, also known as big Weasel, the-boy-who-should-die and Mudblood what she heard. I couldn't do anything; I just had to let her listen. When the conversation was done, with my eyes, I promised death if she told anyone.  
  
"Hehe... so you have cancer?" she asked uncertainly. Then she bit her lips and I found it... cute. NO! I did not just THINK THAT... Oh man... I think the cancer or whatever the hell my father was talking about was taking a toll on my mind. Note to self: Do research on the cancer leukemiam. After that moment, I couldn't help, but glare harder to try and intimidate her, and then I pushed her against the compartment wall a bit too roughly since I saw her wince. Then I realized what she heard and I couldn't let her go easily until I was sure she wouldn't tell. So, I did the first thing I always do when I'm insecure of mad: I intimidate or make fun of others. In this occasion it was the first.  
  
"You listen here Weasel! You won't tell anyone about this! If you do I'll make sure you won't walk for the rest of your life! Got it?" Damn... for a moment there, I thought I might stutter. I raised my eyes a little higher so that I was looking directly into her eyes, but I noticed that she was looking into mine all along. Weird... Anyways, I saw her blush a little and I noticed that I was really close to her face, waaayy too close. I then smelled something heavenly go up my nose, I smelled strawberries and a sort of a floral fresh smell. Damn... I'd stay here forever smelling it, but good things must come to an end. I thought about the situation and I found it kinda funny and I couldn't help laughing out loud. I fell on the seat behind me and started to shake with laughter. I laughed even more when I saw her expression. It was like her eyes prepared to jump out of their sockets! It was too hilarious! When I started to calm down, I saw her take a seat and take a bite out of her chocolate frog. I noticed that she bit off the legs first and watched it wiggle around in her hand before eating its head then its body. I then spoke to her.  
  
"You won't tell." Damn... it started more like I was worried then a demand. I'm losing my touch!  
  
"...I won't tell the trio if that's what you mean." She curled into a little ball and wrapped her arms around herself before she made herself comfortable in her seat. Before I got my facts straight and realized she was sitting in my compartment, she closed her eyes and went into a silent sleep. She was a very silent sleeper I noticed. I decided to get some sleep before we arrived to Hogwarts which would be in thirty minutes... I just hope she doesn't tell anyone, my life is fucked up as it is at home and I don't need it to be fucked at school.  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
When I woke up, I heard numerous stomping feet in the hallway of the wagon. I didn't want to open my eyes just yet. I wanted all of them to go before me. I took notice of my hair heating up with the rays of the sun and how warm I felt. I finally opened my eyes and noticed that a robe was draped over my shoulders to cover all of my body. I also took note of the Slytherin sign sewed onto the left breast of the robe. Hm... Guess all Slytherins aren't so bad. I couldn't help a small smile escape me. My first real smile since... a very long time.  
  
I stood up very gracefully and felt the ends of the robe drag on the floor. A bit too big I see. I looked on the other seat and noticed a note lying there.  
  
Weasel,  
  
Don't tell...  
  
DM  
  
Well, he likes to write... I knew I wouldn't tell. I was not one to tell secrets so easily and because something was telling me that there was more to this cancer then the little bald man let on...  
  
I shoved the note into my pocket and opened the compartment door quietly. I opened it to see Professor Snape talking to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Weasley, 15 points from Gryffindor for being late." said Snape smiling a crooked smile. He loved taking points off Gryffindor. What an asshole. McGonagall gave him a glare before speaking.  
  
"Miss Weasley, why aren't you out of the train yet?" McGonagall always pissed me off with her questions. She just had to go straight to the point.  
  
"I fell asleep." I didn't even let her pick up any emotion in my voice. I didn't care much about house points. This is how I think: If we win, we win. If we lose, we lose the house cup.  
  
"What a great reason miss Weasley!" Snape exclaimed. "It's exactly why I should take 10 points from Gryffindor." Slimy git!  
  
I just blinked at him, staring in his eyes and walked away with Snape glaring at my head and McGonagall looking at me in disapproval. Hoo-ha! I get a lot of those disapproving glances lately.  
  
I got into one of the carriages and the carriage took me to Hogwarts. While it was getting me there, I pinned my prefect badge over the Slytherin sign to hide it.  
  
'All I have to do now is avoid Casey and find a reason to tell Miss Cho Chang why I didn't get her food. Fucking crooked teeth girl! I'm going to show her crooked teeth! Whorish bitch. The only reason why she's going out with Harry is so that I would get jealous. Gggrrrr... When you die, I hope you die with crooked teeth. How would you feel if everyone pointed out that your teeth were a bit crooked and that you had braces already?! Yes, I had braces, forgot to mention that little detail. Well, in a few months I would be taking my braces off because my teeth would be straight by then.  
  
Anyways, I wonder what the consequences will be of breaking a fellow student's ankle. Ha ha... oh boy was her face funny when I did that! It was like she was having a seizure and at the same time falling asleep hihi... Ok I mustn't think about it anymore, otherwise I might walk into the Great Hall laughing my butt off.  
  
I opened the doors with a couple of other students and sat down at my seat. Another year in Hogwarts of being invisible, oh joy!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Author's Note: How did you find that? If the end isn't as funny as the other parts, it's because I was ambushed by a sudden surge of cramps. See what kind of pain I go through for you guys? O.o??? Anyways, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
